This invention is directed to a family of new alkylhydrido siloxane fluids including comonomers of the formula RSi(OSiMe.sub.2 H).sub.3, oligomers of the formula (HMe.sub.2 SiO).sub.2 -Si(R)-O-Si(R)-(OSiMe.sub.2 H).sub.2, and higher molecular weight siloxanes of the formula RSi[(OSiMe.sub.2).sub.x OSiMe.sub.2 H].sub.3 and [HMe.sub.2 SiO(Me.sub.2 SiO).sub.x ].sub.2 SiRORSi[(OSiMe.sub.2).sub.x OSiMe.sub.2 H].sub.2 ; in which Me is methyl; R is a C.sub.2 to C.sub.18 straight-chain or branched-chain alkyl substituent; and x has a value of 1-100.
Although compounds such as methyltris(dimethylsiloxy) silane CH.sub.3 Si(OSiMe.sub.2 H).sub.3 a and phenyltris (dimethylsiloxy) silane C.sub.6 H.sub.5 Si(OSiMe.sub.2 H).sub.3 are known in the art; that is compounds where R in the formula RSi (OSiMe.sub.2 H).sub.3 is either methyl or phenyl, respectively; compounds are not previously known where R is a C.sub.2 to C.sub.18 straight-chain or branched-chain alkyl substituent, as defined above.